Keywords
__TOC__ 'Xiphone' Popularized around a decade prior to the start of the game, Xiphones are personal information terminals that, like smartphones, also have communication capabilities. They are additionally capable of tapping into social networks and have games, which have made them hugely ubiquitous. Perhaps most importantly of all, they can provide synchronized verification of their owner’s physiological data, which can be used across a variety of services and security systems that are in development in the game’s world. Unlike real smartphones, though, they have a mysterious gear below the screen that makes them stand out. 'Soul Device' Special armaments that the "qualified" or "chosen", those with ties to the Other World can manifest. Possessing myriad possible forms, no two Soul Devices are alike. Specially made up of spirit particles and materials from the Other World, it’s effective at dealing damage to the Greed, as normal physical attacks otherwise do little to them. 'Nemesis' A mysterious organization with agents of unusual talent. They do extensive behind the scenes work as “management for the Other World” and have amassed a broad network of magic users, spirit power users, and wizard tool artisans. Supposedly there is one headquarters in the UK and another in the US, but no one knows for sure. In the event that the Other World aptitude is detected, a person can begin training in earnest if they wish, and after learning how to use Soul Devices and studying up on the Other World and Greed, an agent can work all over the world. 'Eclipse' An Eclipse is a phenomenon where the real world and Other World overlap at special Gates. Due to something going on in the real world, the Other World appears in the form of labyrinths where they house the Greed. Normal people remain unable to recognize it, relegating stories of it to the realm of things like unsolved mysteries, unnatural disasters, and urban legends. 'Greed' Greed are creatures that wander the labyrinths of the Other World, their true identities unknown. Coming in a variety of types, shapes, and sizes, they don’t, however, grow and reproduce like normal living creatures; they are instead believed to be extradimensional spirits, possibly the creation of someone. Normal weapons from the real world are ineffective against them; only Soul Devices can hurt them. The more powerful forms of the creatures are called Elder Greed. Tokyo Earthquake A 7.5 magnitude earthquake struck Tokyo 10 years prior to the event of the game, with disasters striking various other areas as well. The illustration pictured in the magazine features a lot of small details embedded inside it that hint at the state of the world in the game. The image features Kou at the age of seven years old. Zodiac 70 years ago, at the dawn of the technological revolution, the world’s economies and businesses were lead by a union of 12 corporate giants. They had the influential power to exceed national frameworks with their stance of utilizing the Other World, but avoiding intervention in the surface world, they basically carried on without interfering with cross-national conflicts. While the participating companies of each nation are in mutual cooperation with each other, there is also competition in the fields of new energy, the Doryoku Network, the Xiphone, and high-tech materials obtained from the Other World. Two of Zodiac’s groups are based in Japan—the Hokuto Group and Amano Works. Hokuto has been a key member since Zodiac’s inception, but Amano took the place of Suruga Heavy Industries, which was part of Zodiac as of several years ago. While Zodiac often cooperates with Nemesis in the fields of new technologies and Soul Devices, they didn’t have any conflicts until the secret feud over the treatment of the Other world. 'SPiKA' A five-girl idol group currently enjoying popularity. They’re a charming orthodox group who demonstrate full-blown singing ability and cute dances, and have of course attracted attention in the music scene. Although it started with three members who come from the same training school—Rion, Haruna, and Reika—last year, it added two new members. The reborn SPiKA restarted its activities and became even more popular, with their representative song being “Shooting Star of Love,” which is the theme song to the TV anime Mahou Shoujo: Magical Alisa. 'Holy Spirit Church' A historical "religion" that is said to have began in the western hemisphere and has since spread across the world. The church is concerned about the Other World’s impact on the real world, and behind the scenes employs the Kronos Orden knights to observe each place and invoke a seal when deemed necessary. 'Orden' The group of knights informally employed by the Holy Spirit Church. Their official name is Kronos Orden (Knights of the Seal). Unlike Nemesis, which wants to observe the Other World, and Zodiac, which wants to utilize it, their stance is to seal it. Their true intentions, however, are wrapped in mystery, The members of Kronos Orden are called “Knights of the Seal” and are known for their strange, white-shrouded appearance. It is said their true abilities surpass even those of Nemesis agents, and they are vigilant beings, like reapers from the underworld. Category:Tokyo Xanadu